The Dynasty
by feistygurl
Summary: Remy/Ororo. Remy and Ororo meet as children, then eventually team up to form one of the biggest "dynasties" in the world. First fan fic. If you like it, I'll continue with the rest.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: This is my very first fan fic. I love the Remy/Ororo romantic fanfics, and if you like it I'll contiue it. I have trouble with the accents, but I'll figure it out. OH, and I don't own any of the characters of Marvel._

**The Dynasty**

Heavy breathing and hard footsteps echoed throughout the dark cold streets. Around the corner and behind the huge dumpster, the little girl hid until her predators had disappeared. The air had a chill that went straight through one's bones. Ororo could vouch for that. She had been out on the streets for as long as she could remember…well not really. She did have distinct memories of a woman, with long flowing white hair that was reminiscent of her own. She also remembered she had a home, at least she thought she did. A cozy little place with zooming cars, lots and lots of people, and the biggest buildings she had ever seen. She thought she remembered a man who would carry her to a big comfy bed that she seemed to get lost in until the very next morning. She thought she remembered that stuff.

Aw hell, what did she know, that memory was six years ago. Six years ago to that day. "Twelve," she thought aloud. Twelve years old already, and all she knew was that home was a cardboard box in that familiar back alley. Ororo played with the tiny gold locket in between her rough fingers. They say you can tell how hard a person has had to work in their lifetime by looking at their hands. And indeed, Ororo had had a hard one. Being a pickpocket and thief was hard work, and she was considered the best of the best!

"Oh well," she thought. "This'll get me at least two hundred dollars." Sure she was safe and free from harm, Ororo curled in the familiar box and covered herself in a few blankets she had found in a nearby dumpster. A new day was dawning and she knew she had to get mentally ready for the vicious cycle of hunger, poverty, and the yearning to find a real home. With her new locket buried safe in her clothing, Ororo rolled into a ball and decided to cry herself to sleep. Rain…it always rained when she cried.

"Come on LeBeau you're slacking! What in the hell am I going to do with this?" The big burly man-beast threw the bag of stolen car parts on the ground.

Perplexed and quite offended, the eighteen year old picked up his findings and dusted them off. "Like Remy care. Jus' gimme my money mon ami so Remy be on his way."

Victor Creed eyeballed the bold young man who was his most important employee. Remy LeBeau could steal, take, charm, find, or obtain anything from anybody at anytime. His cockiness, mysteriousness, and nonchalant attitude, however, always rubbed Creed the wrong way. But this time, this chump had gone too far. Who the hell was this kid to bring such lackluster items to his shop and demand payment?! It was time to separate the boys from the men. With a huge growl and a quick sweep of his hand, Creed had LeBeau dangling six feet off of the ground.

"Rrrr, you listen to me you little piss ant. Nobody, but NOBODY talks to me like that! If you ever try to manipulate me like that again I will literally rip your face off and shove it where the sun don't shine. You got that punk?"

Gasping for air, Remy only had enough strength to whisper a barely audible "Oui."

"Good, now get the hell out of my face! And don't forget to take your scrapes with ya'" he said as he kicked the metal scrapes violently to teenage boy.

With a bruised body, but more importantly a bruised ego, Remy left like a dog with its tail between his legs. Sure he could've tried to take Creed on, but being a hustler he knew never to bite the hand that fed him. Creed was the number one looter in all of New Orleans. Right below the local mafia and the drug dealers, Creed was the man to work for. Sure he never made as much as he could with the mafia and drug dealers, but at least he didn't have to kill people to make a few bucks. A thief was what he was and he had no intention of changing for anyone. So he'd take the verbal and physical abuse for awhile, just until he got his own business up and running.

"One day, one day Remy'll have his own," he swore aloud. Remy maneuvered his way down the dark street with his bag of junk behind him ready to call it a night. Suddenly he stopped and looked upward at the sky. "Damn, rainin' again. Why it always got ta' rain when tings don't go Remy's way?" he pondered aloud. Little did he know, his question would soon be answered.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors Note: Again I don't own any of these Marvel characters. Thank you BJ2 for your kind words for my first fan fic!_

**Chapter 2**

"I can't believe it. First Remy nearly killed stealin' these parts from dat stupid _yard de jonque_. Now it got da nerve ta be rainin'. Remy gotta get out of dis."

Dragging his bag of junkyard goodies, Remy went in search of shelter. He couldn't go home to his rinky dink apartment and overbearing landlady, she'd surely be suspicious of the giant bag dragging behind him. He didn't want to go to his regular hangout at 'Logans', all of the traditional customers of thieves, hustlers, gangsters, goons, and low lives would love to snatch up his petty findings. But he couldn't stay outside getting soaked; all of his parts would inevitably rust.

Rusty parts meant no money, and Remy refused to let a second day pass him with an empty stomach. Remy figured his best bet was to wait in the alley until the rain stopped. 'Who knows,' he thought to himself, 'maybe I can finally get some sleep.'

Trying to fool himself that he wasn't as tired as he actually was, his body began to give out on him. Dropping the heavy bag, Remy's body slid against the cracked brick wall until he finally collapsed into a silent slumber.

Clank! The sound of hefty metal hitting the pavement startled Ororo. Her bright blue eyes popped open with fear and panic. 'Have they found me? What are they going to do to me?' she thought anticipating the worse. Ororo waited for two minutes, then five, then ten. After fifteen minutes passed, Ororo began to get less frightened and more curious.

Common sense and street sense told her that if the perpetrators didn't get her now, then chances were they weren't going to anytime soon. Finding the courage to peek her head out of the cardboard box, Ororo looked cautiously around from left to right. Just as she thought she was paranoid and had imagined the noise completely, something and someone caught her eye. A male slumped over with a bag full of shiny objects was fast asleep in the alley. At least she hoped he was asleep.

Being that he was two feet away, Ororo could read the man fairly well. 'Is he homeless,' she thought. Looking at neat auburn hair, fairly decent clothing, and a handsome face; she concluded that he wasn't a bum at all. But why was he passed out on the streets? More importantly…what was that shiny stuff in his bag?

Ororo's thievery nature suddenly emerged. She decided to take a look, and if it were worthwhile, well…

Ororo cautiously climbed out of the cardboard box. Grabbing a broken pole that was nearby she decided to poke the slumbering man with it. After all, if he woke up to attack her, she would also have a weapon. Carefully approaching the man, Ororo poked the man gently in the chest.

Nothing. Then she poked him a little harder. Still no movement, but he did manage to whisper a little "oomph" as the pole pushed him in his chest. Grateful that he wasn't dead, but still apprehensive, she dropped the pole and made her way to the bag. "Jackpot," she whispered silently to herself. This "junk" could be sold for scraps and she would be set for days.

Concluding that she would take the car parts, she washed away her guilty feelings by reassuring herself that she would only take half. After all, she could tell these parts were stolen with the tell-tale sign of "Joes Auto Parts" stamped into auto parts. "Fair is fair. You stole from someone else, so I'll steal from you," she said silently. Turning to grab a blanket from her abode she returned to grab what she could. Just as she reached her hand in the bag, a hand grabbed hers at lightning speed.

Startled, Ororo tried to pull back but the John Doe was much stronger than he looked.

"Y'see chere, at least Remy a good t'ief dat actu'ly works for his. Not some lil' brat dat takes my leftovers."

Being caught didn't scare Ororo, she knew her youth and innocence could get her out of anything. It was his eyes…those burning red and black eyes. It was like the devil himself had grabbed her and condemned her to hell. Of course she was frightened, but she was also strangely intrigued.

"Let—let me go," she stammered.

"Why should I?"

"Let me GO!" she screamed

KA-BOOM! Remy snatched his arm back just in time before a huge silvery-white lightning bolt crashed right beside him. Remy noticed the girl scamper, crawling backwards to run away. Looking at the ground where the lightning bolt had hit, and back up he noticed that the girl was gone. He was sure that her eyes went from the deepest blue, to milky white at the exact same time the lightning bolt hit the earth.

"A mutant," he said in awe. "Just like me." He hadn't seen a mutant in what seemed like forever because they were just that—mutants. Mutated individuals born in a world of intolerance. 'Wow, she pretty powerful too. Almos' blew my hand off,' he thought to himself.

"An' she a damn good t'ief too," he observed admirably. Looking to his left side, he noticed that although they had the altercation, she still made away with a good portion of his loot.

"Creed must be right, Remy slackin'. A pre-teen made way wit my findings." However, Remy knew he needed to find her. He had a number of questions to ask her, and this time she wouldn't get away as easily as before.

* * *

Ending Note: _yard de joure_- junk yard. If words are in italics, more than likely they are in French and will be translated at the bottom of the page. 


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors Note: Nope still don't own anything associated with Marvel._

**Chapter 3**

"Where the hell have you been?" spat the feisty old woman. Remy was not in the mood to deal with her. He knew Mrs. Campbell would give him hell all night if he let her. He always tried to avoid her the best that he could. Just seeing her made his day turn sour.

"Don't start wit me woman, I had one helluvah night," Remy exclaimed wearily as he began to push past the increasing annoying elderly woman. Just as he was putting his key in the lock to his apartment door, Remy suddenly turned around with a revelation.

"Wait a damn minute. Why de hell am I explainin' m'self to you? Remy pay his rent on time faithfully, and dat is all you need to worry 'bout."

Just then the little brown woman crept slowly toward him and got directly in the young mans face. "Little boy, please. You must take me as goddamn fool or something. I may be old but I am not stupid. I know all about you. Don't talk to me like you doing me a favor. If you haven't noticed I got a nice little operation working for me and my grandbabies. I been running this building for thirty years now, and I got money set aside some of everywhere. Y'see I'm set even _after_ I die. You're the one who should be thanking me."

"T'ankin you?!"

"That's right, thanking me. I know about your little 'day job'."

"And jus' what de hell is my 'day job'? he asked nervously.

"Hmm, you know. Comin' in here at all times of the night. Strange men always knockin' on your door waiting for you to come home. You, always rushing out of here empty handed but coming back with new merchandise and a pocket full of cash. Baby you ain't foolin' me. It'll just be a shame if someone alerted the authorities about these suspicious indiscretions. Then you won't have to worry about paying me rent, just how to make bail."

The air was thick with tension. Although Remy put on his best poker face, Mrs. Campbell could tell that she had shaken the youngster which was her only intention. She had no real intention of telling the police on Remy, if she had she would have been done it. She just wanted him to respect her as a person. So if she had to catch him off guard with a few threats then so be it, but she knew that he would never disrespect her like that again. Satisfied with his reaction, Mrs. Campbell decided to lighten the mood.

"But like I always say to my grandbabies, nobody likes a tattle tale."

A loud sigh of relief escaped Remy's lips.

"But you know what, you remind me of something my daddy used to say to me when I was about your age. Do y'know what he said?"

"Nah, what's that?"

"He'd say 'Delores, baby, the streets out there you love so much, it don't love nobody.' Yep, he would always say that-- the streets don't love nobody. You best think about that Mr. LeBeau. I sure did," she said as she slowly turned her back to him to return to her room.

Remy thought her comment over for a little while but didn't take it to heart. He just wanted to go inside his room and wash away all his troubles and bad memories of the night before. After a nice long hot shower Remy grabbed his cell phone, or business phone as he liked to call it, and noticed he had three voice mail messages. The first two were from two different girls who he had almost forgotten about begging for his undivided attention. Unperturbed, he deleted their silly messages. The last message sent him into shock, so much so he almost dropped the phone.

"Hey Remy, long time no hear from. Never thought it would be so hard to talk to my own son. If ya do wanna talk, ya know where I be. You can't run away forever."

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. His father, the infamous and notorious Jean-Luc LeBeau had found him. A range of emotions rose over him. He was happy to hear from his father but also felt scared, nervous, anxious, upset, and inadequate. Here he was, about to be nineteen years old, and barely had a pot to piss in and a window to throw it out of.

He had all the luxuries when he was with Jean-Luc, but he couldn't stay there or live that life. Were money and all the luxuries in the world worth his soul? He learned every trick of the trade from his loving father, but he stood for everything he hated. Yeah, it was true Remy was a thief, hustler, pick pocket, and con artist but he wasn't sure he was a killer. And that's exactly what his father was. He couldn't respect a man, lifestyle, or business like that.

That's why he needed that mutant girl, her skills and powers could be beneficial to him gaining more money to build his own business. Then when he got enough money, he'd dump the little brat off back to the alley. Throwing the phone in a nearby drawer, Remy laid down on the single mattress on the ground.

Tomorrow he would get his thoughts together better and look for his new little "business partner", that is if he could find her.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, though they may not be many they do keep me to continue on with this story. Hope you like it._

**Chapter 4**

'What a waste of time,' Ororo said as she violently threw her bag of stolen junk. "If I had known that I couldn't get money for that crap I wouldn't have wasted my time for stealing it in the first place."

Ororo was so mad, but she was mad because she was disappointed in herself. She knew the rules of the streets—don't get greedy. And that's exactly what she did, took from another thief who had obviously worked hard for his loot. Not only that, her common sense had also eluded her. She didn't know how she was actually going to sell the scrap metal back to anyone. She was twelve for crying out loud. And all her would-be sellers let her know it.

They all thought it was the funniest thing in the world when this little girl walked in their shops with obviously stolen merchandise, and to put the icing on the cake, wanted money for it! She was seen as a joke, thief, bum, and con-artist trying to pull the wool over their eyes. Ororo decided she had had enough when one man actually called the police on her after he cursed her out for bringing in stolen parts. She was back at square one. Right in front of the little alley where she slept in a cardboard box that she called home.

Just then she remembered the little gold locket she had stolen a few days ago. She searched her pockets and was relieved to find it. "I almost forgot about you," she said aloud. "Now to the pawn shop," she said. And on her way she went, up the street and around the corner.

"Fifty dollars," the man across the counter said nonchalantly.

"Wha—fifty?! Fifty dollars?! Are you serious? That's got to be about two hundred, its solid gold with a real diamond pendant," Ororo practically screamed at the man.

"Sorry, fifty's all I can give you for this."

"You damn right you're sorry. Sorry out of your mind if you think I'm gonna accept that."

"Well look around sweet pea, you ain't got much of a choice. Now take the fifty dollars and get the hell outta my face. Or, take this piece of garbage back and get the hell outta my face. Either way, choose one while you get the hell outta my face," he barked at the little girl.

There were so many thoughts and feelings running through Ororo she didn't know what to do. Her heart was telling her to deck the man in the jaw and take her property back. While her mind told her to politely take the money and walk away. Always being a sensible girl, Ororo made a compromise to do both.

With a wide smile on her face she said, "Thank you sir for your offer. But you see, I don't give my business to those who don't want it. So I respectfully decline your offer. And if I may have my necklace back I will be much obliged to get the hell outta your face."

There, she thought, she had taken her property back politely without knocking the man across his head.

Amused, pissed, taken aback, and intrigued all at the same time, the man graciously gave the little girl her necklace back. Feeling guilty for being so mean he tried to raise the offer to one hundred dollars, but it was far too late.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't take scrapes," she said as she turned on her heels. She walked out empty handed, but she at least walked out with her pride and integrity. But pride and integrity didn't make Ororo money. Just as she was trying to figure out what her next move would be, she heard a series of slow applause.

Clap, clap, clap. "Very impressive chere. I personally would've broken dat homme's jaw, but dat's just Remy," said the oh-so familiar stranger.

"Stay back, I'm warning you. Look if you want your stuff back I can show you where it is, just don't make me hurt you," Ororo warned as she scrambled toward the wall behind her.

"Ha. Hurt Remy chere? Petite, you one funny lil' fille," Remy said as he slowly approached her. "Relax, Remy jus' wanna talk."

"Get back! Ok, fine, I'll show you then," she said.

With her eyes to the sky they began to turn a faint white color, then they went back to blue. 'Strange' Ororo thought. So she tried it again to no avail. "C'mon," she whispered desperately to herself. With all the energy she could muster up, she summoned a lightning bolt that struck no where near were Remy was. Weak and exhausted, she managed to mutter a "See, told ya' so," as she hit the ground.

Remy rushed to the little girl to see if she was ok. He could tell by her complexion and lack of energy that she was dehydrated, exhausted, and starving. He was just trying to talk to her, now he had to take care of her? Remy could barely take care of himself. He knew he needed some help.

"Remy, what the hell do you think you're doing? Who is this, and why is she with you," asked Mrs. Campbell.

"I found her on the street passed out. Remy couldn't let her stay there like dat."

"Well she can't stay here. Wait, you ain't one of them pedophiles are ya? Cause if you are I will report you ass so fast—

"NO! No. Hell no. Now Mrs. Campbell, listen. Remy know you and I have had a few problems. But she just a chile', a lil' fille with no home."

"I know that Remy but I can't help that. Rules are rules. How are you gonna explain to the other tenants that you got a little girl, obviously not related, shacking up with you? It just ain't normal."

"I know all that but—"

"I'm sorry Remy. No means no," she said as she turned her back to him to walk away.

"Remember what you told me Mrs. Campbell? That the streets don't love nobody. Well dis lil' fille proof of dat. Look what the streets did to her. Remy know dat you can't look him in the face, and turn away dis innocent chile'."

Slowly turning around, Mrs. Campbell was ashamed of herself. She knew Remy wouldn't harm her, but she knew it just didn't look right. She knew with the help of Remy she could save this child from the streets.

"Put that baby in bed and meet me in my office. If she gonna stay, we got to lay some rules down."

"T'ank you,"

"No, thank you Remy. Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

_Authors Note: I'll update with a new story next week._

**Chapter 5**

"How did you find her Remy?" asked Mrs. Campbell.

"Remy was jus' walkin' down the street and saw her lyin' on the ground. She reminded Remy of himself, so I just' picked her up," said Remy.

Remy knew he was lying, but he had no intention of telling her about his true plans for using the little girl as a business partner. He also had no intentions of telling himself that he really was worried about the child. He actually did go out looking for her when he found her cardboard box in the alley. Seeing her go into the pawn shop across the street, he decided to wait for her when she came back outside. All was going as planned until she collapsed.

"Ok, well if she is going to stay with you then I want permission to visit her whenever I want. A girl that young needs a woman in her life to check on her and make sure she's ok. I would like her to come over to my apartment for play dates with my grandbabies so she can be entertained."

"Got it."

"That's not all Remy. If she is staying with you she needs a seperate bed or someone has to sleep on the couch. We not having any of that Lolita crap around here."

"We already been through dat, Remy don't want dat lil' girl. I'm no pervert."

"Ok. Here's what we'll do. She can spend the day with you, and sleep over at my house. I know that you're no pervert, but with your already suspicious behavior, these other neighbors just won't understand. No offense, but she can blend in better with me than she could with you," she said touching on her brown skin.

"Yeah, dat makes sense, he said nodding his head.

"Ok then. Why don't you get the child and bring her to my room while I get a bed ready for her. She needs her rest."

"D'accord," he said.

Ororo's eyes slowly fluttered open as she searched around the room wearily. She didn't recognize this place. She was scared, but was too weak and too tired to really care. If she was about to die, 'then hurry up and get it over with' she thought.

"Ooh chile', I thought you'd never wake up," said a loud booming voice. "I thought you was dead girl," the woman said with a slight chuckle.

"Who are you," Ororo asked wearily.

"I'm Delores. Delores Campbell, but all my friends and folks call me Mama D, so I guess you can too. Tell you the truth I been waiting for you to wake up. You been out for twenty four hours cold."

"Twenty four hours—wait, where am I? How did I get here? What are you going to do to me?," Ororo blurted out one question after another.

"Girl don't worry Remy bought you here. He said you fell out and he bought you to me."

"Remy? You mean that guy with the devil eyes who refers to himself in third person?"

"Yep, that's Remy. A true blue Cajun. Speaking of blue, your eyes are the most beautiful I've ever seen in my life. You must have some Creole blood in you. Are your folks from around here baby?"

"I don't have any parents," Ororo said silently.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to pry. Listen, how about I run you a long hot bath so you can wash some of that fever off of you. Then when you get out, I'll have some food waiting on you. Anything you want in particular?"

"Um, anything's fine."

"Ok love. Towels are in that closet over there, and grab yourself some shampoo and conditioner. That hair of yours done turned from white to beige," Mama D said jokingly.

Ororo had never been in this position before around people trying to help her. She always prided herself on having a kind of radar that alerted her when someone was trying to hurt her. She knew that this woman wanted nothing but to help her. Tired of fighting, running, and struggling, Ororo stopped worrying and started trusting, for the very first time in her life.

"Uh, Mama D. Thank you. I haven't had help like this in a long time—well ever. Thank you," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You're welcome sweetie, but the real person you need to thank is Remy. He's the one who made all the arrangements. Oh, I hope you don't mind company. My grandbabies are coming over soon. They're just about your age too," she said going to the bathroom to prepare Ororo's much needed bath.

"All yours."

"Thank you Mama D," Ororo said as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Ororo immediately settled into the water instantly. The water washed over her body and eased her of all her pain. Mama D even had bubbles in the water that Ororo could play with. She relaxed in the tub once. Then she let the water out and ran some more. That time she went to business scrubbing the dirt from her skin and from her knee length dirty white hair. Satisfied with her cleanliness, Ororo stepped out of the tub and got dressed in an oversized pink T-shirt and matching sleeping shorts. Cleaning the tub out that was filled with dirt, she discarded her clothes and ran out of the bathroom.

"Mama D, I'm out now," Ororo announced as she went to kitchen. There she saw the man, Remy, who had saved her life.

"Hey chere, ya lookin' betta," he said cheerfully.

"Thanks. Ya' know. For everything."

"Don't mention it petite. But we got some rules for you. That is if you want to stay here."

For as long as Ororo could remember she never had a real home. She had stolen from this man and he was still nice to her. She had tried to make it on her own for as long as she remembered, and look where it got her. On the street scared and alone all the time.

"Sure," said the overjoyed Ororo.

After the rules about where to sleep and which room of the apartment complex she would live in at which time was laid out, Ororo hungrily ate her food in front her. Remy just sat across from her sipping a Coca-Cola.

'All in good time Remy, all in good time' he thought to himself. Tomorrow he would ask her about her mutant powers and later on he would solicit her help with his little stealing sprees. But for now, he would let her warm up to him. After that, "Mama D" could have her. But he had to admit, a little piece of him was happy that the "little brat" was ok and safe. He would never say it out loud, but she reminded him of himself when he first left his father. The never die attitude and the consequences of living in squalor from it. Either way, she was a commodity that he couldn't lose. His business was so close he could touch it!

"Yeah, uh-huh. Yes, he's here and he's got a little girl with him. I think she's a mutant too."

"What could he possibly want wit' a chile'? Creed, you keep an eye on dat boy of mine and make sure he ain't getting' in too much trouble.

"Yes sir."

"Oh Creed?"

"Yes Jean-Luc?"

"If you ever put your hands on my boy again, I'll skin and make a coat outta you. Ya' got dat?"

"Yes, sir but uh—let me explain. At the time I didn't know he was _your_ son. Besides we were just kiddin' around."

"I think I made my point Creed. Do it again and you'll be all the rage in Paris. I know you're wondering how I know, but I got people. And these people don't take to kind on how you been treatin' my son. Just do your job of keeping my boy in place and I'll do the rest. Y' got dat?"

"Absolutely,"

"Good. Keep me updated."

And with that, Victor Creed retreated back to his car to his own home. He had been keeping tabs on Remy since he was contacted by Jean-Luc himself about keeping a watchful on Remy. He had no idea he was being watched also. If Creed didn't mess this up, he could get in good with Jean-Luc and join with him. "I've got my eye on you Lebeau," Creed promised as he retreated into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, I didn't realize I was gone for so long. Hope this chapter was worth the wait._

**Chapter 6**

'Oh my God, would you just shut up?!' thought Remy in total agony. Ororo had been in Remy's partial care for over three weeks and she was really beginning to irk the hell out of him. It wasn't that she wasn't a good kid or anything, she just required a lot of attention, patience, and well food. She was loud and vivacious and always came into his room without knocking. He noticed he got fewer and fewer dates from being too busy with his new adoptive protégé to even attempt to have a night life. And to top it off, she could and would talk about anything—but herself. Out of these three weeks all he knew was that she was homeless, made it rain when she cried, and was a mutant. Hell, he already knew those things before he had had a full conversation with her. Remy was tired of playing games, he wanted answers pronto.

"Chere, chere pleassee," Said an exasperated Remy. "You did not, have not, and will not answer Remy's question. Ain't like it's even hard. So tell me, and cut the bullshit—who are you?"

Ororo thought long and hard before she decided to answer. She knew it wouldn't be long before he would catch on to her dodging his answers. She just didn't know what to say.

"I don't—I don't know who I am," she said. Remy gave her a sideways look.

"I mean I _know_ who I am, but I just don't know much about myself," she said

"Then start wit' your parents," Remy.

"Well if I had parents then I wouldn't _be_ here. But I think I remember stuff."

"Your powers chere', wat you remember 'bout dem?!"

"What powers? Oh you mean crying when it rains?"

"More than dat chere. You're more than dat. Dat night we met, your eyes were white and you got so angry I could swear on my own soul dat a lightnin' bolt hit de ground. Only t'ing is Remy think _you_ caused it."

"Sometimes I just get so mad, and it just comes."

"Lightnin'?"

"No, everything! When I'm happy the weather outside is so perfect it's unreal. When I'm pissed there's always a storm. And no matter what, it never fails, when I cry it pours outside."

Remy sat there in deep concentration. Finally he came to a realization that this little ragamuffin was in tune with the weather.

"So, you're like mother nature live in the flesh."

"What?" asked a puzzled Ororo.

"Don' you see petite? When you're happy it's perfect, sad it rains, mad it storms…your emotions effect the weather!," Remy exclaimed with amazement. This girl was truly a diamond in the rough.

"Well I don't know about all that," Ororo tried to chime in. In all honestly she had never thought about it like that. But now that he said it, it was a kind of reasonable explanation.

"I mean, I can't even really control it. Who's to say that all of this is just not one big coincidence?"

Remy had at this point had almost totally blocked her out. She was a silent storm. Storm…yeah, he like the sound of that.

"It's no coincidence, two times you tried to kill me girl. You just don't know how to control it is all. Last time you tried to use 'em it took all your energy from you."

"So let's just say I can control the weather. What do I do about it? I mean I can't control this thing." Ororo leaned in closer so she could whisper to Remy, even though they were the only ones in the room.

"If I get really mad, I can hurt people maybe even kill someone one day. And I don't want that," she said.

"I know dat Stormy, but dat's why I'm here to help you. It took Remy a good lil' bit of time to control his powers. We gotta stick together chere, you and me."

"Well what about Mama D?"

"We don't tell nobody nothin' right now Stormy, but later if she ask we tell her some stuff but not all of it. K?"

"Remy?"

"Yes chere?"

"Don't call me Stormy, I really don't like it."

"Ok Stormy, whatever you say."

Later that night, Ororo made her way down the hall to Mama D's room. She loved being over there but tonight was going to be different. She hated when Mama D's grandson, T'Challa was over there. He was two years older than her a big bully.

"Come on in raggedy Ann, this ain't no soup kitchen. Oh wait, now it is since you came along," said T'Challa with a wide grin holding the door open for her.

"Shut up T'Challa you are so stupid."

"Not as stupid as your name: Ororo, what kind of a stupid name is that?"

"Oh, I suppose T'Challa is better? Please, you are such a loser."

"Well at least I'm a loser with a home," T'Challa said as he walked off. Not only had he insulted her, but he also got the last word. It was an understatement of how much Ororo truly disliked him. Closing the door behind her, Ororo went to get her nightclothes ready to take her bath. In the room was her friend, T'Challa's sister, Kenyata. She was also twelve but so much nicer than T'Challa. She had very tight curly jet black hair that she always kept in a high pony tail. It kind of resembled an afro puff, and Ororo knew if she just straightened it then it would be down her back. Being that Kenyata did not believe in the "white standard of beauty" she always kept her hair kinky and natural, just the way she liked it. With beautiful chocolate skin and dark brown almond eyes, Kenyata looked like a mini Nubian Princess.

"Hey 'Roro. Is that idiot bothering you again?"

"Nah, I'm ok. Why are you not dressed for bed yet?"

"Oh, my mama's coming to get us early tonight. We won't be back next week either; we're going to New York City."

"Really?! Man, I wish I could go."

"Well next time we go again, I'll make sure to kill T'Challa and give his ticket to you."

Both of the girls laughed hysterically at the cruel joke. 'Killing T'Challa', thought Ororo, 'now that's rich.' Looking at the clock in the hall, Kenyata knew her mother would be there at any minute.

"Whoa, I gotta get out of here, but look I'll see you soon ok?"

"Ok, be safe," said Ororo giving her best friend a great big hug.

With that Kenyata and T'Challa both left but not before T'Challa managed to push Ororo down as he ran out of the room. Deciding to retire for the night, Ororo curled under her covers and fell asleep. About four hours later Ororo was awoken by a loud sound. Startled and too scared to move, Ororo listened as someone was ransacking the entire apartment. Ororo jumped up in the bed when she heard the loud shriek of a woman, the only woman who had ever showed her affection—Mama D.

"Where is he? Where the hell is Jean-Luc's boy?" boomed a loud voice.

"I don't know who you're talking about," she screamed.

Before the stranger said anything else, he saw a girl out of the corner of his eye. Distracted, Mama D hit the trespasser in the throat to buy Ororo some time.

"Run girl, run!" she screamed. Not thinking twice Ororo ran off the bed and reached for the doorknob. As she unlocked the door and looked back, she saw Mama D literally flying across the room. With that, she ran like she had never run before. Beating on Remy's door and screaming at the top of her lungs, Remy finally opened up the door. Seeing the fear in her eyes, Remy snatched Ororo in the room and asked her what was wrong. "It's Mama D," was all she could muster to say.

"Stay here," was all Remy said as he walked briskly down to hall way. Because the door was already open, Remy cautiously stepped inside. Suddenly he saw his landlady/friend balled up against the wall with blood pouring from her body. Holding her head up to keep her from chocking on her own blood, Remy tried to get some answers from her.

"Oh my God, Mama D talk to me. What happened?"

"Jean," she said.

"What? Jean? Jean who?" he asked perplexed.

"Jean…Luc."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Hey all. I purposedly waited so long to write another story because I have been waiting for more reviews. Out of all that time I only got 2-3. Oh well, here's another chapter. Hope it was worth the wait._

**Chapter 7**

"Look, I don't mean to tell ya what to do cause I know you're the boss, but why in the hell would you tell her your name and show her your face? I thought that was the reason I was there. IF she makes it she's gonna squeal like a pig, plus we never got the girl," stated a perplexed Victor Creed. Jean Luc sat across Creed calmly smoking a Cuban cigar.

"Dat's because I had to make up for your stupidity. Seems like ya got the wrong apartment address, and 'tanks to you we probably killed an innocent lady. But I know dat she knew where my boy was, she tryin' to protect him is all. Now whenever he finds her, t'anks to dat fille dat he baby sits, he'll be there in no time and get my message. Ya understand now mon ami?"

"Yeah. But what I don't understand is: why do all this to get him home? What's so important that ya gotta kill people for a family reunion? asked Creed.

"Because I can," said Jean Luc. And with that the situation was closed. 

* * *

Meanwhile…

Remy could barely believe his ears, had his father really done this horrible act? Remy's attention was quickly adverted when Mama D began to spit up a copious amount of blood. Remy slightly tilted her head to the side so she wouldn't choke on her own blood and other bodily fluids. 

"Jean Luc wants you."

"What…why did he do this to you?"

"Not him. A beast. He was big and strong. He threw me against the wall."

Remy tried to piece together her broken information as best he could.

"But what about Jean Luc, what did he do?"

"He said give you this." Mama D had just enough strength to give him the ring that had a strange carving marked into it. Without looking at it he already knew what was on it, it was a "D" that stood for the dynasty that his family had been apart of for many generations. Remy already knew about this ring because he still wore his on his middle finger on his right hand.

Then Mama D grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her mouth so she could tell him something of great importance. 

"I know who you are. I always have. I never said anything because you have a pure and clean soul."

"But how did you know---"

"Boy, everybody knows who you are. Son of Jean Luc, with eyes of burning crimson and ebony, the next leader of the infamous Dynasty."

Remy hadn't realized that he was so popular that he had a nursery rhyme named after him, but it was completely true.

"You're a good man, and I want you to do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Take care of that girl Remy, take good care of her. She needs someone to lean on, if you turn her away now she'll never recover."

Remy just nodded his head as the ambulance sounded in the far background.

"You gotta go baby. Leave me and take her. Your prints are everywhere and they'll never believe you didn't do this."

"Remy can't just leave you."

"Yes ya can. Look after my girl for me, ok? You two keep an eye on each other."

Mama D's hand began to lose its grip.

"Go home Remy, go home."

Mama D's eyes began to roll in the back of her head. Remy wanted to stay so badly but he knew that she was right. He had to take Ororo and get the hell out of there before they were next.

Remy kissed her on the cheek and left the room to get Ororo. Ororo met him halfway down the hall shifting from one leg to the next.

How is she doing Remy," she asked.

"No time to talk the police comin' chere. We gotta leave. Now!"

Ororo ran behind Remy and wanted to go get her stuff, but decided to stay quiet and let the leader lead. Remy went outside to the nearest car and broke into it. He told Ororo to get in and they sped off. Glad she wasn't asking questions like: where are we going, what happened, and what about Mama D, he kept his eyes on the road and tried to make a plan.

While they were sitting at the nearby light, Remy saw an ambulance ride past his car. Hopeful he figured that it was driving by and stopped by the apartment. Remy decided to break the silence.

"Good job for callin de police petit."

"I never called the police."

"Sure ya did, ya called when it happened. Right?"

"No. I ran to get you and your cell phone is always with you. Anyway it's not like I could have called if I wanted to, Mama D's room is the only room with a phone."

"So if I didn't call, and you couldn't call…who did?"

Both sat in total silence before the two caught on to what had happened. Horrified, Remy stepped on the gas and rode into the night.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Campbell you are very lucky to be alive. You have some internal bleeding, damage to some of your vital organs, and a cracked rib cage, but you'll be just fine with rest and medication.

"Thank you Dr. Kencade." Waiting for him to exit the room entirely, Mama D reached over and grabbed the phone.

"Jean, yeah its me. Thanks to that animal you call a bodyguard I have internal bleeding and a cracked rib…but I still got the job done."

"Chere, you best be lucky I was dere. He would've killed you otherwise. Is my boy on his way?"

"Yes, just like I promised. Of course he has the girl with him. But you better keep your end of the bargain, I want ALL of the 2 million like you promised."

"It's been wired to your account. When you leave the hospital you'll be one rich woman. Maybe you can take little Kenyata out of town."

"Hey! You said if I did this my kids were off limits. I almost died to keep my end of the bargain. And you promised not to hurt Ororo too."

"Oui chere, a gentleman never goes back on his promises. Now you get some rest."

"Talk to you soon Jean Luc. Talk to you soon."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. It really keeps me going._

**Chapter 8**

Ororo was sprawled out on the small bed in the motel room crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe that the only mother figure she ever had, had duped her and Remy with that dangerous and elaborate scheme. She didn't fully understand it all, but the bottom line was that Mama D had betrayed her and almost got her killed. But she was even more upset that her heart wouldn't let her stop loving her as a mother figure. Remy sat across the bed in a low arm chair chain smoking while he starred out of the window. It had been two days and three nights since that crazy night with Mama D's attack. 'All this to get me home,' he thought to himself. 'Why not just come and get _me_? Why didn't he attack the child? What are his true intentions,' he thought further. Just as he was pondering some sort of answer to these questions, another thought popped into his head. It was the anniversary of his birth. Remy was nineteen years old. His father had always told him that a boy, even if the law said he was when he turned eighteen, never was truly into a man until he reached his thirties. But with all the things that Remy had seen in his short life, he had begged to differ. But this made Remy think harder.

He was nineteen years old with no job or real prospect for the future running from motel to motel with a child he barely knew. It was time for him to stand up and act like a real man. No more running. No more hiding. No more excuses. Remy had decided at that moment that he would get ready to finally face his father. What would be the outcome; Remy didn't entirely know. But he had concluded that he was not above killing a man, not anymore, not after all the evil and injustices he had encountered. It was time for Remy to put his plan for Ororo into action. Remy slowly dragged his weary body from the chair and sat at the end of the bed. He then slapped Ororo's foot motioning her to get up.

"Up chere. We need to talk." Ororo reluctantly rose up from the bed, her long hair was stuck to her tear stained cheeks.

"Remy know you're scared petite 'cause Remy scared too. But we have got to start trustin' each other Stormy."

Ororo listened diligently as Remy pulled out the ring from his pocket. It was the ring Mama D had tossed to him when they were in the apartment together. Remy tossed Ororo the ring which she caught in midair without any hesitation.

"What the hell is this," she asked with a bit of an attitude.

"Firstly, watch ya' mouth. Secondly, take a good look at it petite. Ya' see dat 'D' on it? Dat 'D' means 'Dynasty'.

Ororo's mouth dropped instantly. She didn't care if you were a person from the streets or Wall Street, everybody knew about "The Dynasty". They were the real live mafia who originated from New Orleans, but were feared world wide. Her awe soon turned to fear because she realized that Remy was a very dangerous man. Perhaps sensing the sudden change in her mood, Remy reached over the lay a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Stormy, please Remy would never hurt you chere. And dat's why Remy need to share this wit' you. My father is the head of The Dynasty and--

Before he could finish Ororo interrupted with, "_Your_ father is Jean Luc?! The Jean Luc?!"

"Oui. And dat's the problem mon ami. Ya' met him too chere, in the apartment wit' Mama D."

"But that's not true, I told you it was a big man with fur just like a beast."

"Yeah I know, Remy know all dat chere but I know my father. Dat "beast's" name is Creed, Victor Creed. I know 'cause I used to work for him. Remy not entirely sure, but I t'ink my pere hired Creed to throw his weight around and eventually take the fall when de police come lookin' for answers."

"Ok, so why not kill her? Better yet, why not kill me?"

"'Cause."

"'Cause what?"

"'Cause he wants me home. He wants me to…take over for him as the leader of the family."

Just then Ororo's blood began to boil.

"Are you serious? No, really, are you dead serious? This whole situation could have been avoided if you had been a man and stopped running away like a kid. Do you understand how you could have gotten me killed?!"

"Now wait a goddamn minute! Remy never purposely put you in harms way. Remy saved your life you ungrateful lil' runt."

"Well I never asked you to did I? I was content where I was."

"Obviously you weren't, 'cause I caught you sniffing around my stuff. Then you couldn't even sell it. Oh, yeah, dat's right because you're a foolish little girl. It just saddens me, when Remy look at you cherie you have so much potential. You have a power dat is made from every element of de world, don't you see? You can rule de world because you _are_ de world…and yet you sit dere and hide it. You hide it. You know wat Remy don't need dis on my anniversaire." He then proceeded to walk off before he heard Ororo scream with tears in her eyes, "Because I have to! I have to Remy because I can't control it. I could kill someone if I get too mad, then what?"

Remy turned back around and sat down beside her. "Dat's why you have got to trust me Stormy. It's just you and me from now on. And if, just if we are able to live together without killin' each other, then maybe Remy can show you how to control your powers. Dat sound like a deal to you chere?"

"Yeah, it's a deal. I sure hope you know what you're doing."

"Sure I do petite. First things first we need to leave dis dump immediately."

"Hey Remy."

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday."

"Thanks."

"Oooh, Remy I knew you would be here mon amour," said the older black woman.

"Anybody know Remy, its you Tante," Remy said glad to be around someone who truly understood him.

Tante Mattie used to be Remy's nanny until she left The Dynasty and was considered "the traiteur." She was not only a nanny but a nurse, maid, mystic, telepath, psychic and one of the only people Remy referred to as family.

"And just who dis be Remy? Don't tell me, Ororo right?"

Ororo was taken aback, she couldn't believe that this total stranger had known her name.

"Oh my gosh. Yes, that's right."

"My name is Mattie, you can call me Tante if you like jolie fille…it means pretty girl since you don't speak French chile. Gone in the back and make yourself comfortable while me and Remy catch up."

Ororo did as she was told and looked around the rickety old house that was filled with curious gadgets and gizmos. Tante Mattie directed her attention to Remy and smiled, "Are you ready to go back amour?"

"Remy t'ink so Tante."

"Well I can tell you you ain't chile. Wat you gonna do, bust into your fathers home and kill him with threats?"

"Nobodys talkin' bout killin nobody Tante."

"Don't have to say it for it to be true Remy. I feel the heat and hatred in your heart you feel from your father. I can't honestly say dat I blame you, he is a rather horrible man. But you come here for advice, non?"

"Oui."

"In two years time you will be ready to face Jean Luc."

"Two years?"

"Oui. In two years you will be ready."

Remy's heart sank with disappointment. He felt that he was ready now. But he knew that Tante Mattie was always right, and this heed of warning was only to benefit him and Ororo.

Tante Mattie looked Remy in the eyes and asked him with all seriousness, "Have you ever considered the girl take ballet?"

* * *

End Notes: pere-father, mon amour- my love, amour- love, jolie fille- pretty girl. Also, I know the ballet thing _seems _Krazy and out of place, but you all know that my stories take an unexpected spin. It's all in my head, but trust me it'll make sense. I've been thinking about this story for years.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I've decided to take my story to the next level. I'm almost out of the introduction period of my story, and about to get to the real nitty gritty. Basically, I'm going to change my rating from T to M soon, so if you want to keep reading it I'd suggest you put it in your Story Alert file. I guess I might lose some readers, but hell barely anyone reads it anyway. Enjoy._

**Chapter 9**

"Jete, jete, pirouette, now releve—stop, stop, stop. Mademoiselle Munroe, are you deaf, dumb, or stupid? We have been through this ten times already. Jete, jete, pirouette, then releve…not jete, jete, plie, passé," barked the ballet instructor Madame Metcalf. Madame Metcalf was in her early thirties and a failed ballerina herself. She seemed to be especially hard on her students because of the ankle injury that had inhibited the future success she was earlier destined for.

"No Madame Metcalf I am neither deaf, dumb, nor stupid it's just hard to keep up," Ororo said under clenched teeth.

"Betise! Look around you Mademoiselle Munroe, no one else is struggling."

"Hello?! That's because they've been doing this since forever and a day!"

"Silence! Lower your voice you ingrate. I do not know how you conduct yourself outside of class but you are now amongst civilized people. Vous faire comprend?"

Ororo heard snickering all around her.

"Oui."

"Oui, what?"

"Oui Madame Metcalf."

"Good. Ignorance can be fixed ladies, isn't that right Mademoiselle Munroe? Proceed." Madame Metcalf clapped her hands and her pupils began to continue their training. Ororo began to continue with her moves thinking about how much she hated her teacher.

"_Madame_ Metcalf my ass, I bet the bitch can't even find France on a map", she thought to herself. Well at least she _thought_ she said it to herself.

"Excuse-moi," Madame Metcalf said in pure astonishment and anger. Ororo looked all about her and it seemed as though time had stood still. All of her pupils were standing around with their mouths practically on the ground. She couldn't believe that she had let it slip out of her mouth.

"No, Madame Metcalf I was—"

"Out! Out now!."

* * *

"What de hell you doin' home chere," asked a very surprised Remy.

"I got kicked out of school today," a weary Ororo stated.

"Que?! Expelled petite? How de hell did dat happen?"

"No, not expelled Remy kicked out. I can probably come back in a week or two if that cow is off of her power trip."

"My Lord, why have you forsakin' me? What is your problem Stormy, you been acting like a brat lately."

"Remy I swear, this time it was not my fault. That woman is just a miserable old bitch with no life. Plus, it was too hard Remy I couldn't do all that stuff. Plie, Plie, jump, now twirrll, and take a bow," Ororo said teasingly as she mockingly jumped around from chair to chair.

Remy just sat there silently watching her act a fool. But he refused to be outdone.

"Fine, chere. Dat's just fine. Stormy don't wanna go to school for ballet, Stormy don't have to.

"We're finally starting to see eye to eye," said Ororo going down the hallway to take a bath.

Knock, knock, knock. Ororo rolled over and looked at her alarm clock that read 6:00 A.M. Ororo wanted to see who was crazy enough to knock on the door at this time in the morning. She waited for Remy to get the door, but when a few minutes went by and the stranger was still knocking, she finally decided she would stop whoever was on the other side of the door. Ororo kicked the covers off of her and stumped all the way to the door furiously. She opened up the door with a loud, "What"? Her anger quickly changed to confusion, then surprise, and then embarrassment. Outside the door was Madame Metcalf with a leotard, a long thin cane, and a radio. Out of nowhere, Remy came behind Madame Metcalf and placed a hand on her shoulder, escorting her inside their humble abode. Showing Madame Metcalf where to set up, he stopped by a stunned Ororo and whispered into her ear, "Ready for practice?" Satisfied with her reaction he slammed the door behind him. "Stormy don't want to go to ballet school, so Remy bring de ballet school to Stormy. Woo, talk about lucky petite." After hours of stretching, jumping, kicking, positioning, and being whacked by a wooden cane, practice was finally over. Ororo soaked in the bathtub for what seemed like hours and when she walked out she saw Remy sitting there in his favorite chair with a stupid grin on his face.

"You looked good out dere today petite. You were right Stormy, Remy wouldn't be able to do dat stuff either."

"You are wrong Remy, dead wrong."

"Really chere, how so?"

"You go and bring that woman into our house?"

"Uh correction, this is Remy's house, you're just a guest."

"Why am I even doing this stupid stuff Remy? Why am I not in a real school?"

"Remy glad you asked petite. Here's your schedule from now on." Remy handed Ororo a hand written schedule. Ororo looked it over and couldn't believe how jam packed it was.

"Home school from 8:00 a.m. to 2:00 p.m. five days a week, with four hours of private ballet lessons _and_ gymnastics on the weekends?!" Ororo shouted in disbelief.

"Oui, something wrong chere?"

"Six hours of school for five days, and then I have to give my weekends up for not only stupid ballet lessons, but you also want me do gymnastics? Oh, you must be out of your mind. And what's this "personal private lessons" scheduled after school from 4:00 p.m. to 8:00 p.m. on Monday through Friday's?"

A sly small grin stretched across his face. "Dat's the time we're going to spend together perfecting your craft. 'Member when you said dat you're scared of hurtin' people 'cause you can't control your powers? Now it's time dat you learn. Oh and another t'ing not on de schedule is dat from now on you're goin' to sleep by ten o'clock, growing girls need their sleep."

Ororo stood still with tears of anger and frustration in her eyes. Why was he doing this to her? They were supposed to be having fun, trying to free their minds from what had happened to them months prior to their move. Ororo threw the paper to the ground and ran to her room. While Ororo was in her room trying to muffle her sobs, Remy let out a huge sigh. He hated to be so hard on the girl but he had to start acting like an adult, he couldn't have a little girl walking around the house all day with no education, she'd be worse than she was when she was living on the streets. He picked up the phone and called Tante Mattie. "Are you sure two years," he asked her.

"Oui, just follow the schedule I made out for you chile and you and the fille will be ready for your father. The home school will educate the child and make her worldly. Your private lessons will bring you two closer together and not only will she control her powers, but you will perfect yours. The ballet will leave her appreciative of the arts and very agile. The gymnastics will have her flexible and aide you both in the near future, you just wait."

"I will Tante, merci."

"Au revoir Remy."

"Remy, pass me the bag," said a fourteen year old Ororo. For such a young girl, she was inevitably growing more and more beautiful everyday. Tante Mattie was considered a traitor and a voodoo witch but her visions and predictions were never wrong. Thanks to Ororo's training with ballet and gymnastics she was a great ally for Remy when they snuck into places to steal money. She could slip through almost anything, and if she couldn't she'd just blast the object out of way. Remy really hated that option because it caused unnecessary attention to their ways, but if it had to be done then it had to be done. Remy tossed the bag up into the ceiling through the ventilation system.

"Hurry Stormy, we runnin' out of time. Ten more minutes and we trapped like rats."

Ororo grabbed the bag and moved onto the third and final floor. She grabbed all the diamonds, rubies, and gold that she could grab. Being careful not to get greedy, she only took what they needed. Ororo grabbed onto a pole above her and swung around doing a somersault into midair and landed on her feet like a cat. Remy had already reached the third floor before Ororo got there and was patiently waiting for her.

"Here you go," she said tossing Remy the bag. Using air pressure and concentration, Ororo grabbed Remy by the waist and flew onto the roof through the glass ceiling that she shattered with a bolt of lightning. Ororo was ecstatic to see the look on Remy's face. He had taught her everything about her power, but he didn't know she could fly. She had discovered it on her own one day playing around in her room. Remy was so proud at that moment, her power was more versatile than he had thought. He had known that they couldn't bottle or put her powers in one category, so he just smiled and let the student become the teacher. Ororo and Remy had been partners in crime for a little under a year, and with the immense wealth they had acquired he was confident it was time to see his father. When the two finally made it home and hid the jewelry, Remy followed Ororo into the family room looking her straight in the eyes.

"Stormy, I think it's time we talk."

* * *

End Note: I'm not fully aware of ballet or gymnastics, so just bare with me on the basic moves I found on the internet. A few translations: Betise- Nonsense!, Vous faire comprend?- Do you understand?. Again, I think it would be appropriate for my Chapter 10 to up the ante and start to unfold into the bulk of the story. So if you want to continue reading it, you'd better put it in your archives because it won't be on the main board of K-T anymore.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: Hey all! It seems that Chapter 9 was one of my best I really enjoyed it. So I've got a little coarse language, nothing too bad I think, but you've been warned. Sorry it took so long to write this one. I really struggled with this chapter so I've written, deleted, re-written and revised all month. Again, hope you guys like it._

**Chapter 10**

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Remy, happy birthday to you," sang the group of close friends and workers. Remy sat staring blankly at the cake. "Excusez-moi," he said somberly as he tossed his folded napkin on the table and walked up the stairs to his bedroom. Remy was twenty nine years old and hated every second of it. Remy fell on his small bed with his feet hanging off the bed and face buried in his pillow when he heard a slight knock on the door. "Remy are you in there," asked a familiar voice behind the wooden door. "No," said Remy. Ororo ignored his bitterness and walked right inside. Not surprisingly Ororo had grown into a true beauty. At only twenty two she was five feet and eleven inches tall, and with heels she stood at a mighty six feet and over. Her hair was ever changing, but the brilliant white mane and cascading natural curls were beautiful whether her hair was long or cut short. This particular time she had grown her hair to waist length, hardly the longest her hair had ever been. Her chocolate skin was flawless and glowed magnificently in comparison to her baby blue eyes. A true beauty? Oh, what an understatement! Ororo walked over to Remy in her red strapless gown and sighed at the pitiful sight. "Remy, how many times must I remind you that twenty nine is not old?"

"You're right chere, but thirty is."

"It is not, you're acting like a baby. You have all your friends and family downstairs waiting to celebrate with you."

Remy slowly rose at the offensive statement she had made.

"Remy don't have a family cherie, my family is long gone. I don't give a fuck about those people down there."

"Well they give a fuck about you. You weren't saying that last year when you were laughing with them and opening up presents."

Remy ignored her comment and put his face back on his pillow. Ororo stood there watching him behind angry eyes.

"Is that all you have to say? You care about no one but yourself Remy LeBeau?"

Remy shrugged his shoulders with a nonchalant attitude.

"Well damn Rem, thanks for letting me know where I stand in your life," she said with a shaky voice. She then proceeded to walk swiftly out of his room, turning her back on him as he rose trying to explain himself. Remy wanted to get up and run after her but he knew that his big mouth would only make it worse. Ororo was a proud young woman and sometimes she just needed to be by herself. Remy was hurt and couldn't believe that he didn't think to let Ororo know that she was his sister, friend, partner, just about everything except for his lover. They were kindred spirits and although he was not a very religious person, he did believe that God had united the two. He flopped on his back and thought back eight years ago when they had confronted his father.

"Jean Luc, two suspects are on the premises. We have them in clear sight, give me the word and I'll take them out sir," said a sniper hidden in a nearby tree.

"Don't y' dare harm them. It's my boy, let him pass," responded Jean Luc in a walkie talkie.

The sniper put his gun down and called off the hit to other snipers who were nearby waiting quietly willing to shoot if Jean Luc gave the order. Remy wasn't stupid, he knew that his father always had protection around his mansion, that's why he didn't even bother trying to break in and foolishly overtake the mansion. Remy looked in the tree and gave a slight nod of the head to show the sniper that he knew he was there. Continuing on, Remy and Ororo walked calmly side by side to the front door of the mansion were two big bodyguards stood blocking the entrance.

"Remy LeBeau here to see my father Jean Luc LeBeau." Remy stepped past the two men but saw them prohibit Ororo's entrance into the home.

"What's the problem gentlemen?" Remy asked.

"We know you Mr. LeBeau, but we don't know your little friend here."

"She's with me, let her by."

The men chuckled slightly and allowed the teenager to pass by even blowing a kiss to her when Remy turned his back. When they entered Remy began to feel uneasy when he noticed that the twenty two room mansion was empty. Jean Luc had always kept people around him to feel safe and superior, so when Remy could hear himself breathe he knew it would be trouble. Obviously, his father had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Remy walked up the magnificent marble staircase into his fathers' office. Sitting across a video surveillance television monitor in a plush leather reclining rolling chair, Jean Luc smiled and turned around to face Remy.

"Well don't just stand there lookin' simple, come over here and gimme a hug boy. I ain't seen you in ages," Jean Luc said standing with his arms open ready for an embrace. Remy stood there staring at his father for what seemed like hours only to finally and reluctantly give his father a weak hug. Ignoring his hesitation, Jean Luc gave his son a great big bear hug lifting him from the floor and spinning him around jovially. "God damn boy you look good. And who is this la belle jeune dame," Jean Luc asked peaking around Remy's shoulder at Ororo. "Papa, this is my friend Ororo Munroe," Remy said irritated that he was quickly losing control of the situation to his father's charm. Jean Luc walked from around Remy and extended his hand to Ororo. She hesitantly gave him her hand as his lips met with her small fragile hand. "I see my boy ain't lost his great taste in de opposite sex." Ororo unwillingly felt a small smile tug at her lips, as much as she disliked Jean Luc because of what Remy had told her about him, she couldn't help being flattered. Remy then stepped in and gently pulled Ororo's hand out of his fathers. "For God's sake she only a lil' girl," said Remy in disgust. Jean Luc walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a Cuban cigar from his cigar box and sat back in his favorite leather chair. "De body say she a child but de eyes, de eyes say dat she a woman," Jean Luc said looking at Ororo from head to toe while his tongue quickly flicked the tip of the cigar to drive home his point. Remy began to get irritated and walked to his father grabbing the cigar from his hand. An uncomfortable silence lingered in the room for a few moments before Remy decided to speak. "Wait for me outside Stormy."

"But I want to—"

"Wait outside for me girl."

Ororo walked outside just as she was told. Remy looked back from the door and back to his father and gave him his cigar back to him. "Seem like you mad 'bout somethin' Remy. Got somethin' to get off your chest boy," Jean Luc asked lighting his cigar while looking straight ahead. "Yes sir, as a matter of fact I do. I gotta tell you why I came back,"

"Well you know I never could respect a man dat never talked up for his self. What's de reason you finally come back home son?"

"For something I always wanted to do," said Remy.

"Yeah, wat's dat?"

Remy sat still for a few moments before he looked his father square in the eyes and responded coldly, "to kill you."

Jean Luc chuckled lightly to himself. At one point he was surprised that he didn't know why his son had finally come home, on the other hand he was beginning to get outraged that someone, especially his only son, could have the balls to come into his home and try to overthrow him. Jean Luc rocked steadily in his chair back and forth trying to combat his rage. Remy turned his head for a moment to check the door to make sure that Ororo was still outside, so he couldn't figure out how in two seconds he was on the floor overcome by such an immense amount of pain. Looking up he saw his father standing over him with a shattered desk lamp in his hand, Remy desperately tried to shake the loud ringing in his head. A warm and thick wetness dripped down the side of his neck, reaching up Remy realized that it was blood. Panicking Remy tried desperately to gain his composure and stand but his father kicked him back down on the ground.

"Not so tough are y' boy," smirked Jean Luc. Remy groaned as his father swiftly kicked him in his abdomen. Collapsing on the floor Remy touched his head again and even more blood was spurting out. Remy knew without looking that the blunt object has gashed the side of his head open and if he didn't get out of there, he was going to die. But Jean Luc had other plans.

"I gotta say, I'm disappointed in you Remy." Remy slowly crawled around the great table toward a chair for support. Jean Luc kicked the chair right from under Remy as he tried to rise. Remy slide on the ground in defeat as his head began to spin.

"I just don't know where I went wrong wit you garcon. You went to de best escoles, had all de money y' could spend, and had de best opportunities. You're just like dat whore chienne mother of yours. Y' were always runnin' under here like a sick little puppy and it made me fucking sick to look at y' sometimes. Dat's why I had to make you into a man and make ya' tough by using these fists to beat some sense into you. And you know if it weren't for me you'd be like those sick fucking sissy freaks downtown wearing women panties and pantyhose if I hadn't taught y' how to be a man. For God's sake Remy I got my blood running through your veins, I made you garcon and I can destroy you." Jean Luc walked over to the corner and grabbed a samurai sword used for decoration off the wall. Jean Luc stood over Remy, he was no expert with a sword but you didn't have to be one armed with a deadly samurai killing weapon. Jean Luc raised his sword high over his head staring deeply into Remy's devil red and black eyes, "Je vous aime…toujours," said Jean Luc. Jean Luc felt a slight bump against his leg, it was the chair that Remy had initially tried to use to stand up. But there was something different about it. It had a luminous glowing red color. BOOM! It was as though time had stood still. Ororo rushed in through the hard maple door and there was a fog of dust hovering around the end of the table.

"Oh my God Remy are you ok?!" she asked worried that her friend had been injured. Ororo heard an ungodly scream and rushed toward it. Ororo could not believe her eyes, Jean Luc was on the ground surrounded by blood but his leg…his leg was gone! Ororo looked around for a sign of what had happened. She searched through the rubble and found Remy buried under debris. Ororo helped Remy up and saw the open gash in his head. "Oh my God Remy, are you okay? What happened?" she asked.

"Remy ok chere, just a lil' bump I'll be ok."

"Are you sure?" Ororo took off her jacket and helped Remy wrap it around his wounded head.

"Yes, chere Remy'll be fine."

"Your father, he's hurt. His leg Remy, it's gone. We need to help him. Look. Look at his leg."

"I know Stormy, I know."

Remy knew that his father's leg had been amputated because he had done it. He didn't know that the blast would be that powerful, or even if it would work, he just knew he had one shot to take his father down. Kill or be killed. Remy quickly thought back to when Jean Luc stood over him yelling and insulting him when he kicked Remy off the rolling chair, Remy lay on the ground pretending to have blacked out. Remy was known for being a mutant but no one understood exactly what he could do. He could use kinetic energy and charge inanimate objects until they exploded. However, the bigger the object the harder and longer it is for it to charge and then explode. And that's exactly what happened with the chair and Jean Luc. Remy was only able to place his forefinger at the base of the chair and wait for it to charge fully enough to create enough energy that would hurt his father. Pushing the chair against his father's leg was like strapping a bomb on his inner thigh. While Remy was thinking about what had happened he heard Ororo shriek "look out!" Remy turned around and saw a bolt of lightning hit Jean Luc right in his left eye. But this was no ordinary lightning bolt because usually lightning strikes for a split second and then disappears. But this lightning bolt continuously jabbed his father. Remy looked around and saw Ororo's milky white eyes, her face fierce in sheer determination, and her hair blowing in the wind. She was the cause of the lightning that was electrocuting his father mercilessly. Jean Luc's body gyrated and shook uncontrollably. Remy then began to wonder is this was how men on death row die in the electric chair. When Jean Luc's body ceased all movement, the lightning stopped. Blood trickled from Jean Luc's charred body. The smell was that of burning flesh. Remy walked and stared stoically at his father's corpse. He then bent down and lightly took his fathers hand, "Je vous aime…toujours," Remy said bitterly as he removed his father's ring with the infamous "D" for "Dynasty" and placed it in his pocket. Remy noticed a small handgun in his fathers other hand, it became crystal clear why Ororo did what she had done. Remy's head began to spin again and was barely able to lift his self from the ground. He turned around when he saw Ororo sliding against the side of the wall sobbing hysterically. Remy slowly approached Ororo and embraced her lovingly stroking her snow white mane comforting her constantly repeating, "It's ok Stormy, it's ok. I'm here cherie."

"I'm so sorry Remy. I saw him reaching for a gun, he was going to kill you if I didn't do it Remy," she said between sobs.

"T'ank you cherie," Remy said planting a small kiss on her forehead. He was so grateful that Ororo had saved him but on the other hand he was sad that this little girl had to kill for him. While Remy sat there pondering how to comfort her, he heard Ororo say, "I had to kill Remy…and I'll do it again if I had to." Remy stared into Ororo's and saw nothing but loyalty. Remy took Ororo's hand in his and put his father's ring on her finger.

"As long as I can remember I always wanted my own and when Remy first saw you Stormy, I thought 'this little girl is a fighter'. I took y' under my wing and promised that you'd never sleep back on the streets. We fought and we struggled hard, and unfortunately…we had to kill to be taken seriously. But now Stormy, now it's our time to shine. In a few minutes, my fathers bodyguards will see wat happened here but they can't do a damn thing about it. Know why chere? Because I'm the new leader of the LeBeau Dynasty."

Ororo eyes grew large. She realized that Remy, her friend, was now one of the most powerful men in the world. And she was certain that now he had no more use for her. It was back to the streets for her. Remy quickly detected the disappointment in her face. Remy chuckled slightly grabbing her hand with the ring. "Dat's why I gave you the ring chere, Remy would be honored if y' would be my partner. We got here together now we'll rule together." Loud footsteps were heard coming down the hall. Just as Remy had said, the bodyguards came but couldn't do a thing. The LeBeau Dynasty was a legacy and force known all around the world, and this was not the first time a LeBeau leader had been killed by a relative. But what was blasphemous was an outsider to be foolish enough to kill a LeBeau of any status because there were members of the LeBeau clan all over the world ready to retaliate. One of Jean Luc's most loyal bodyguards known as 'Tiny' walked over to Remy and only asked, "Is there anything you need sir?" Remy thought for a second. "Yeah. I'd like for y' to clean up this mess," he said pointing to his father's corpse. Remy played with the ring on his finger and sighed, his time had come and he wasn't going to let it slip through his fingers.

* * *

_Present time _

Knock, knock. "Stormy, are you in dere chere?"

"No." Remy walked inside and plopped on her bed.

"Look Stormy, I'm sorry I been acting crazy today. It's just, Remy keep thinkin' 'bout how it seem just like yesterday when we were on de road travelin' and having fun. Now, we just sit here and work. I feel old Ororo."

It had been almost a year since Remy called Ororo by her real name and hearing this caused Ororo to sit up immediately. "Aw Remy, how many times do I have to tell you stupid? You are not old. But I do miss the old days too. Hey, tell you what. Let's go to New Orleans."

"Nah, it ain't been the same since the hurricane. Dere's no magic, no more culture, just remnants of my home."

"And that's precisely why we need to go Remy. Hurricane Katrina took away a lot of things, but not the people's spirits. They need help more than anything right now. How do you expect for it to get back to how it was without going in and helping?" Remy thought for a moment.

"Should you get the airplane tickets or should I?"

Ororo squealed giddily and hugged Remy. "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into," he said.

"Oh I do. It'll be nice going back."

"Yeah it will Stormy. Y' know I love y' chere."

"Always."

* * *

End Note: I apologize if I offended anyone with the sissy comment, Jean Luc is being derogatory to homosexuals and that was the only derogatory word I could think of because I REFUSE to use the f word. That's not my personal views on homosexuals at all, but I am writing from a horrible man's point of view. Translations- Excusez-moiexcuse me, la belle jeune dame this young beautiful lady, ecolesschools, garconboy, chiennebitch, Je vous aime…toujoursI love you...always.


	11. Chapter 11

__

A/N: Thank you Kendrat for such a wonderful and inspiring review, well two actually. I'm not kidding when I say I almost left the story at Chapter 10 if it were not for you. This one is for you hon.

**Chapter 11**

Ororo looked out of the window of the car headed back home to the main LeBeau Mansion. She couldn't believe that the whole vacation, that was her idea, had been such a bust. Ororo flashed back to the day that had landed in New Orleans from New York City, almost immediately the depression sat in. Homes and whole communities had been abandoned. Numbers spray painted on the outside doors of homes and businesses reminded everyone the death toll of numerous innocent people. But Ororo wasn't there to sulk, she was there to help and help was what she and Remy did. But that was when the real trouble sat in. Remy, Ororo, and other neighboring volunteers from Memphis, Mississippi, and Louisiana natives all helped clear out old homes and rebuild new ones. While on break Ororo went to get two popsicles for her and Remy only to return and realize that he had long gone to talk to some woman. This usually didn't upset Ororo because she knew Remy was a flirt by nature, it was just this was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen him talk to.

She had milky porcelain skin with stunning emerald green eyes and tomato red hair with a unique white strip of hair in the very top of her head. Remy seemed to be smitten almost immediately with her…and it annoyed the hell out of Ororo to no limit. The girl's name was Anna Marie, Anna for short, and apparently she was a evacuee from Mississippi that had also felt the harsh effects of Hurricane Katrina. Ororo stood staring back and forth from Remy and the red head until she noticed that the popsicles used to cool her and Remy down had started to melt. The real kicker was that the girl was also a mutant. She said she could absorb powers at will just by touching people. She also explained it took her twenty years to control her powers, being that she was only twenty five years old. She also had super strength and it showed when she picked up a piece of concrete slab as if it were a pebble. So to Ororo's horror and dismay the new girl Anna was riding in the backseat to come home with them. After only a month, Remy was bringing home a virtual stranger. Ororo just couldn't wait to go home and tell Jean about it.

Once Remy pulled into the gates of the mansion Ororo practically jumped out of the car while it was still rolling. Ororo dashed into the grand doors of her home and sought after Jean. Jean was Ororo's best girl friend for two years now. She was a down and out girl who had discovered her mutant abilities late in life when she only eighteen in high school. Rejected by family and friends she decided to skip college and look for a job. Jean was a telepath, psychic, and mind reader but she was too scared to use either of her abilities and that's why she still hadn't perfected them yet. As a matter of fact, that was the way she and Ororo had met. Ororo had come into a coffee shop where Jean was working and Jean was instantly struck by Ororo's white hair and infinite beauty. Jean thought 'Wow, she's really pretty. Look at that hair! I bet she could get any man she wanted. Man I wish I were her,' not realizing that she had linked her thoughts to Ororo's brain. Ororo was at first shocked but decided to talk to the girl and eventually led her to live with her at the mansion. Since then, the two have been close girlfriends.

"Oh hey you're back," Jean said coming down the marble stairs drinking a coca-cola.

"Well if you practiced your powers more you would've already known that now wouldn't you," Ororo said cruelly.

"See, now, why do you do that Ro? I come out to greet you and you come up and slap me in the face with insults," said an angry Jean. Ororo sighed and gave her friend the proper greeting a great big hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Jean, I am so sorry. You just don't understand how terrible my time has been since I left this house. Remy has lost his mind he actually--," Ororo was interrupted when Remy came in with Anna and her suitcase showing her around the mansion.

"Hey Jeannie, I want you to meet your new roommate Anna. Anna, this is Jean," Remy said.

"Nice to meet you Anna you're going to really love it here," Jean said smiling proudly. "I know I do."

"Thank you. It'll be fun to have another redhead to talk to," she said discreetly. Remy then guided Anna upstairs to her new bedroom. Jean gave Ororo a 'who the heck was that' look causing Ororo to grab Jean's hand and drag her to her bedroom to give her all the gory details of the whole trip.

"Ok, now go back. I thought you said she was from Mississippi," said Jean playing with a Hello Kitty doll on the bed.

"She is. Unless that's what she said she was from. Why?" asked Ororo.

"Well I've been to Mississippi before and she doesn't talk like a Mississippian."

"Come on Jean, that's kind of ignorant. Just because you're from the country doesn't mean you have to sound country."

"Then somebody needs to tell Remy that." Both young women burst out laughing at the exact same time.

"But for real, I can hear a little county twang. She did say that she likes to talk like "normal folk" because she's more likely to be taken seriously."

"Did she really say "normal folk"?" Jean asked propping her head up off of the pillows.

"Girl yes! But my thing is: how in the fuck do you bring home a stranger? She could kill us in our sleep for God'sake," Ororo said in disgust.

Jean sat silently for a few moments and the awkward silence filled the room immediately. Ororo sat up completely and stared at Jean. "What?"

"I agree with you that she's a stranger and everything but…wasn't I a couple of years ago?" Jean said almost in a whisper.

"But Jean, you're different. You're a kind and sweet girl who just needed a little help."

"What about Logan? He's a ticking time bomb ready to explode at any minute. Hell, we don't even know how old he is he's so standoffish, but he stays here. And Jubilation, she's what a sixteen year old runaway, but she still lives here too. What I'm saying is Ro, we're all here because we're A) mutants, B) castaways, and C) accepted here no matter what. No mutant left behind kind of thing. And I don't mean to be rude but…you out of everyone should know that."

"Oh so we're gonna go there now huh Jean?" Ororo asked rising off of her bed.

"All I'm saying is that Remy is not the bad guy you're trying to make him out to be. He's helping her like he's helped all of us…even you."

"Get out of my room Jean before I say something that will hurt your feelings," Ororo said getting out of the bed and holding the door open.

"Ro sit down and stop being so dramatic," Jean said flipping through a magazine.

"I'm not playing with you Jeannie, get out."

Jean slowly put the magazine down and looked at her briefly before she finally asked, "So, where's the t-shirt?"

Ororo's mouth dropped. To the near passerby that comment would have sounded innocent, but Ororo knew Jean meant something more scandalous. Ororo quickly closed the door and ran swiftly towards Jean on the bed.

"How did you know about that?"

Jean stared at Ororo and whispered, "Remember when you said I should practice more, well I practiced. I'm so sorry Ro. It was by accident really. I just thought about how much I missed you and wondered where you were, and before you know it I tracked your mind and saw you and Remy and…" Jean began to trail off when she saw how sad Ororo had become. Ororo sat on the bed with her head held down because she was so ashamed that her emotions were exposed, and by accident no less. Jean interjected with, "Ro, I know you always said that you wanted to wait until you were married but it's ok. What matters is that your first time was with someone you really love and who loves you back." Ororo looked up at Jean confused.

"Did you or didn't you Ro?" asked a completely confused Jean.

* * *

Ororo told Jean what had happened exactly as she had remembered it.

"Hey Stormy thanks for talkin' me back into comin' home chere. Still feel like home y'know doll?" Remy said pulling back the covers of the motel bed. "Y'sure you're not upset about sharin' a bed padnat it was all they had," he called to her while she got ready for bed in the bathroom.

"Remy you know I don't care. We came to help, and if this is all they have then its all they have. Believe me I've slept in worse," she said retreating from the bathroom with a wet toothbrush in her hand.

"You and me both sister," Remy said making Ororo laugh out loud. Ororo never could understand how people could spend loads of money on sleepwear…just to sleep in. Ororo felt that the best pajamas were greatly oversized t-shirts filled with holes topped off with boy shirts and ankle socks. Her favorite t-shirt was one that she borrowed from Remy from time to time. It had holes in it, the collar was almost ripped apart, it had stains from everything under the sun…and it was the most comfortable shirt she had ever slept in. Half of the time she only slept in a t-shirt but it wasn't proper sleeping with Remy with nothing but a t-shirt and underwear on so she settled with her tiny boy shorts. Ororo leapt into bed with Remy both on the very opposite sides of the bed to prohibit unnecessary touching and turned off the lights. The only light that was still on was that of the tiny television. Although both had started off on opposite sides of the bed by midnight they were dead center in awkward positions. Although Ororo loved her big t-shirts they would always ride up above her belly. Remy tossed in the bed half asleep and half awaken. The night was that of the hot Louisianan summers his body was used to, but he noticed from Ororo's sweaty forehead she still wasn't used to it. Remy blinked slowly and unevenly trying to open his eyes so they could focus in the dark room. Ororo tossed and turned violently obviously miserable by the heat in her subconscious slumber.

Remy slumped out of the bed to get a cool towel to wipe her sweat away and possibly cool her down for a good nights sleep. When Remy returned he noticed that her lips had actually cracked and started to bleed from the dry humid air. He reached down and patted her lips softly with the cool rag. Ororo's head snatched back as she winced from the pain. Remy leaned on his forearm holding his breath hoping not to wake her just because he suffered from insomnia. When he was sure she was in a deep slumber, Remy continued to wipe her lips and moved to her forehead and neck. Noticing that she was sweating because of the heavy cover also he gently pulled the cover off of her lower body. Suddenly the television showed a commercial that made the light brighter than it had previously been illuminating Ororo's entire face and body. He had never really noticed how stunningly beautiful she really was. Her hair was wild but perfectly encircled around her head and pillow. Her lips glistened with the combination of dried blood, fresh sweat, and cold water. Remy took his hand and traced it on her broken bottom lip. "She is so beautiful," he said out loud to himself in complete awe of her. He continued to drag his forefinger on her chapped lips when he heard her let out a slight whimper of pain…and pleasure. This honest and raw reaction shocked and delighted Remy. Slightly biting his lower lip Remy watched her squirm a little as his finger slide from her lips down to her tight tummy. Remy pushed her t-shirt up higher so he could see more of her beautiful belly.

Staring intently at her stomach, he didn't notice that Ororo had awakened. Looking up at him through shy and sleepy eyes she took his hand and put it back on her belly. Wanting to please her, Remy leaned downward and encircled her bellybutton with a slight breath of air. He began to get increasingly aroused when he noticed her legs were twitching slightly. Remy went back up and pushed his face into her neck whispering sweet nothings into her ear as his finger tips traced slightly on her tummy tickling her and enticing her all at the same time. The stubble from his face scratched lightly on the side of her face causing her to moan a bit. Remy felt her grab his hand and kiss it tenderly when something fell and hit the bed. Remy stared down at the Dynasty ring and felt so ashamed. He met her when she was a child, she should have been a child in eyes forever. Ororo looked down and saw the ring and didn't know what to say or do. She didn't want to spoil the moment so she grabbed his hand and again and tried to place it back on her body. Remy followed her hand but guided it to her shirt and pulled it down. He finally apologized and told her that he would sleep in the bathtub until morning. The next day, Ororo tried to talk to Remy about the situation and that's when she saw him with Anna.

* * *

"And that's what happened," said Ororo.

"Whoa," was all Jean could say. The two continued to sit in silence. Finally Jean whispered to Ororo, "But it he hadn't stopped—would you have?"

Ororo simply nodded her head. "That's why I'm glad he stopped."

"But if you love that person why does it matter?"

"Because Jean your body is a gift that should only be shared with one person. And when I get married I want my husband to know that he is my first, last, and only. Think about it, once you have sex and then get married to someone what are you giving them that's special? Damage goods? Not thanks."

"That's kinda harsh Ro."

"That's how I feel Jeanie. Look I'm tired, let's finish this conversation tomorrow. K?"

"K. Night Ro."

"Night," Ororo said as she watched Jean leave her room. Ororo wanted to cry so badly, before the incident in the hotel room she had believed everything that she had just told Jean. But after the way he made her feel, she wasn't so sure about her own beliefs. Ororo walked to her balcony and noticed Remy in the courtyard talking to Anna in the starlight. Remy pushed a strand of hair from her face as he talked to her. Then Ororo looked a bit closer and noticed that Anna was wearing the shirt Ororo had worn of Remy's while they were in the bed together. She felt betrayed and angry all at the same time, Ororo turned around and lay in her bed. Anna looked up at the sky, "Is it about to storm? The weatherman didn't say anything about rain did he?"

"I t'ink I heard something about rain, yeah. Let's get you inside love," Remy said slightly pushing her in. Anna walked up the stairs before she called to Remy, "Aren't you coming?"

"In a minute," he replied claiming to want to take a cigarette break before bed. Anna smiled and thanked him for the shirt before saying goodnight and climbing up the stairs. Completely sure that she had gone upstairs Remy walked in front of the garden in the courtyard and looked up at the balcony fully aware that Ororo had caused the storm. Remy sighed as he watched the effect on his young partner. 'That's why you had to stop mon ami' Remy thought to himself. Remy got the impression that she felt dirty and unclear now because she jumped every time he tried to reach out and touch her. 'Y stopped before y' took away her innocence and made her more ashamed than she is now.' Throwing his cigarette down, Remy decided to go to bed and try to give Ororo more space since she couldn't stand the sight of him. Ororo lay above crying, this much was true. But not because he stopped, it was because she didn't want him to stop. Ororo cried herself to sleep that night and the storm eventually died out. Jean closed her eyes to fall asleep after listening to storm die down realizing that Ororo had finally fallen asleep. Jean was an advocate for pre-maritial sex as long as two people were in love. However, Jean felt that Ororo was the one in love and not Remy. Jean wondered if she had just heard the sound of her own friend's heart break.

* * *

End Note: Sorry about the lame attempt to avoid Rogue's accent but c'mon I got enough trouble with Remy without researching her over exaggerated Mississippi accent. Oh, and shout out to Antay, I was reading your story Designated Things and I really liked how you had Ororo wearing Remy's clothing to keep dry--so I just had to use it and add my own twist to it. I'm not copying but rather paying homage to your greatness. So group, I mean people, I mean person--see you in Chapter 12.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: Sorry, sorry, so sorry everyone! My computer had a virus, and it knocked my Microsoft Word out, I had to ask my brother for his disk but it got lost in the mail, finally it came but didn't work on my computer and I had to finally go out and pay for one! This chapter is a little rushed but I just wanted to get it out there so you guys wouldn't think I was dead or something._

**Chapter 12**

Four months had passed and the weather was out of control. Floods, hail, snow, and hurricanes stumped the local meteorologists at the sudden unpredictable and deadly weather. Remy watched, first worried, then later pissed off. He slowly looked up toward the ceiling at the floor above him in his home. It was her. Remy stormed upstairs but was briefly stopped by Anna walking out of his room wearing his long and used t-shirt like it was a second skin.

"Morning shug, is it still raining?"

"Yeah," Remy said gloomy.

"What is going on, if these conditions get any worse then someone is going to be in a body bag."

"Too late," he said brushing past her continuing up the spiral staircase.

Bang! "Ororo, open up the door!" No response. "Remy not foolin' around here chere, I need to talk to you." Still nothing.

Ororo lay in the bed numb with tears rolling out of her eyes. She just wanted the whole world to disappear, she wanted to disappear. She had been this way since she saw Remy and Anna together on that uneventful night. Her emotions went from pain, to shock, anger, and now she just didn't give a damn anymore. And it showed. Normally, she would not allow her emotions to fully show because she knew that she was directly connected to the weather, but now she wanted others to feel like she felt. Ororo simply stared at the door as she listened to Remy scream for her to open up the door. Finally convinced he had gone away she pulled the covers over her head. All of a sudden Remy literally kicked the door down. Ororo jumped up startled and upset.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Remy?"

"Nothing wrong wit' Remy chere, wat de fuck is wrong wit you? Now Remy try to be nice and keep peace in his home, but enough is enough padnat. Enough is enough. Y' being selfish and you're hurtin' everyone around here. Now y' get yourself together or else."

"Or else what Remy? What are you going to do? Kick me out of here?"

"Don't tempt me girl. Have y' seen the news lately? Twelve people died today in a storm that YOU caused!"

"I didn't kill anybody."

"Yes ya did chere, y' been wastin' away in here every since—"

"Every since when Remy, huh? The night you betrayed me for that dumb brainless bitch!"

"Hold your tongue girl."

"No, fuck it. I'm sick of being nice about it, you run in my room ready to talk so let's talk. Don't pretend to care about me or that you're in here to help me. Out of four months—FOUR months Remy you never even asked how I was doing. You don't care about me Remy. You used me and you know it. Me! Your partner, your friend, your companion. Tell me, does she know about us? Does she know about what went on that night?"

"Stop it. I told you to hold your tongue or so help me—"

"Does she know that you laid beside me that night and told me how "you couldn't live without me" or "how beautiful I looked in your t-shirt!"

Before Ororo knew it Remy's huge hands wrapped around her shoulders and slammed her against the wall.

"How dare you talk to me like dat! After everything I've done for you. Wat goes on 'tween Remy and Anna is between Remy and Anna is 'tween Remy and Anna."

Ororo stared at Remy is disbelief at his actions and apparent rage. She was tired of fighting, arguing, and feeling hopeless. She just wanted to die. Remy saw the despair in her eyes and grabbed her arm and escorted her to her closet.

"Pack your ting's chere it's time for you to go."

"Go where?" Ororo asked sobbing quietly.

"Remy tink you need some time alone. I worked too hard to let you bring all I've worked for go down the drain. Listen to me good girl, Anna Marie ain't going no where. So you can accept it or leave it right here and right now. I care about this girl too much to let you hurt her. And I wouldn't let her hurt you either. Y' need to go back to your roots and get situated. I made a call to Tante and you'll be livin' wit her for a while."

"But what about the business, who's going to manage the books and run things around here?"

"Jean or Anna can take care of that."

"Wow. So it's her over me now. Is that how it is Remy?"

"Dat's how y' made it chere. Y' act like a child Remy treat you like a child. You should know how it works around here padnat."

Later that night Remy met helped Ororo pack her last suitcase in the trunk of her car. Extending his arms out widely for a hug, Ororo reluctantly obliged. Remy whispered softly in her ear, "Remy doin' dis because he love you chere. So much."

Ororo whispered back coldly, "I know you think that tough love is the best love Remy, but now I see where I stand with you. I can't stay with someone who doesn't trust me, so when I go back to New Orleans…I'm never coming back."

Remy's face fell as he watched Ororo walk stoically to the front seat of the car. With not so much as a goodbye or a wave of her hand, she was gone and Remy was left there to eat his words. Anna walked towards Remy and his heart sank. Remy had just ran away the best thing that had ever happened to him for a woman. He hoped Ororo wasn't serious but he knew once she had her mind made up, there was no deterring her. When retreating back to the mansion in his office, he noticed a note from Ororo.

_Remy, I can't live as a sidekick anymore, but more importantly I can't live a lie. You know how I feel about you and I thought that you felt the same way. You were like a father figure to me and I loved you dearly for taking me under your wing. But that night, in the darkness, I realized that I just plain loved you. I didn't mind being the "other woman" Remy, but I can't play the fool. I can't watch you parade her around in front of me as I die on the inside. It was once you and I, now it's you and her. I'm happy for you both, truly I am. But it's time for me to move on, and because I helped you build this "dynasty" it's time for me to take my share. I took my half of the money and stocks and I will never return. I love you Remy. Always,_

_Ororo._

Remy stared at the paper and re-read the words over and over again. The word "Ororo" suddenly became blotched when a single tear hit the paper. Vaguely listening to the weatherman on the nearby television, he heard that the weather was now back to order and storm free. 'Ironic,' he thought, for he had just lost his Storm as well.


	13. Chapter 13

_A:N/ Hey Kendra, thanx for reading and reviewing. So anyway, I started thinking...why in the hell did I put this story in 'Mature' and so this chapter is a little risque. So I guess I'll just keep uping the ante b/c it's really no point in having it in this category otherwise. Hope ya' like._

**Chapter 13**

"What's good New York? This is your girl, the one and only Lovely La La, bringin' ya' all the hottest songs straight from the streets. Right now we're going to slow things down with a request from Aurora, hope I said that right sweetie, requesting 'Big Girls Don't Cry' by the Duchess herself Fergie Ferg! From the station that is number one in R&B and Hip Hop, this is K 98 FM."

_Da Da Da Da_

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection baby  
To be with myself and center, clarity  
Peace, Serenity  
I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do  
And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
Don't cry  
_

Remy's slender fingers extended turning the radio off slowly. His heart was already broken and he couldn't believe that this was the only way Ororo could talk to him…over the radio in a pop tune. Heartbroken, Remy stood bare chest starting out of the immense window in his room. The only light in the room came from the grand moon overlooking the entire mansion. Remy felt a warm hand reach across his tightly toned abs. Anna was awake and worried about him…again.

"Why'd you turn that off, I like that song," she asked cooing in his ear lightly.

"I Dunno," he replied wishing she would just return back to her original slumber.

"What's the matter shugga, still can't sleep?"

"Somethin' like dat."

"I know what's wrong."

"You do," Remy asked worried and slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, you're a classic insomniac. But I've got the perfect medicine," she said seductively as she slowly removed her silk nightie.

Remy slowly turned around, staring at her intently, his eyes never parting from hers. He truly did like Anna, she was beautiful, smart, funny, and he had to admit damn sexy. They had only had sex a couple of times, she was rather eager to surrender her virginity to him especially since she was able to control her debilitating powers. Remy couldn't help but laugh slightly on the inside, she wanted so badly to be a "big girl" but she was so inexperienced when it came to sex. Not that that was bad, it was just too cute that this "vixen" was little more than an adolescent in a grown woman's body. The moonlight hit her face at a perfect angle, Remy smiled softly. Reaching out his hand he gently cupped her face and moved the stray pieces of white stray-away hairs off of her cheek. He sensed her anxiousness and gently kissed her forehead and moved down to her bright pink lips. Taking her into his big strong arms he picked her up in one giant swoop. Alarmed and excited, Anna gave out a quick yelp as he carried her to the ledge of the window. Positioning her right on the ledge, Anna looked behind her to make sure she wouldn't fall. Noting that if she fell off she would be either paralyzed or dead, she turned around to warn Remy about the possible hazards. However, before she could form the words, her whole body tensed with extreme pleasure. She felt Remy, on his knees, slowly spread her legs out further. Grabbing the only part of him still visible, Anna pulled and twisted his auburn locks in a complete frenzy. Remy would lift his head only a few times to watch her move and wiggle in pleasure.

"Y' ok chere?" Remy asked seductively.

"Yes, please don't stop," Anna said in a breathy tone.

"Comme vous souhaitez mon amour, comme vous souhaitez."

Anna wrapped her legs around his head, barely able to withstand so much pleasure at one time. Her upper body shook uncontrollable as she bucked with the natural rhythm she and Remy created together. Biting her bottom lip, her bucking motions became increasing wild causing her to lose her balance and she began to slip out of the window. Startled, she felt Remy grab her and pull her forward.

"Whoa, chere. Remy got you, Remy never let go."

Breathless and still tingling all over, she stood naked and wet before him, her stiff nipples and large breasts pressed against his chest. Remy could feel her heart pounding against his chest with fear and excitement. He watched the longing look on her face. She wanted more. She needed more. Remy leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Remy always told you dat you were sweet padnat. Now you can taste for your self. Remy bent down and kissed her slowly and eagerly before abruptly pulling back. Anna let out a soft moan. Remy knew that he was teasing her and he enjoyed every minute of it. He thought he would die when she slowly opened her eyes and slightly licked her lips.

"Good, non?" he asked with a devilish grin. Before she could answer he took her bottom lip between his teeth and slightly bit down. She winced from the pain, especially when she saw a drop of blood on his lips.

Anna had no idea what had come over Remy, he was always a passionate lover but tonight there was something different about him, something dangerous. He seemed to have no limits. The lines between pleasure and pain were becoming more and more blurred and she wasn't sure if she should be enjoying this experience. "Y' belong to Remy now Cherie, bounded by blood," he said as he flicked the tiny drips of blood of Anna's lip with his tongue. Remy picked Anna up and took her to the middle of his bed. She thought she was ready and prepared until he turned her over on her back. She lay there, face on the pillow, backside in the air, and a handful of her hair in Remy's hand Anna could no longer control her moans and whimpers.

"Le dire chere, le dire," he said over and over again. She had no choice but to oblige, screaming his name over and over again. She could feel him laying on her back, pushing deeper and deeper inside of her. She wanted him to stop, but every time the pain seemed too much to bare…it turned into pure delight. Sometimes the pleasure would be so great that she would find herself moving forward and away from Remy, only to have him pull her right back under him. Hours passed and finally the two lovers lay still and complete. Barely able to move, Anna shifted her way over to snuggle under Remy. Breathing in his scent she whispered a barely audible, "I love you." Running his fingers through her soft red hair he whispered, "I love you too, Ro." Anna's eyes popped open.

"Did you just call me 'Ro? As in Ororo?!"

Remy simply smiled at her with his eyes bright as stars saying, "Mon amour, Remy called y' Rogue, not 'Ro."

Anna still stared at him in disbelief. Remy chuckled loudly, "Que?! Y' know y' were a scoundrel tonight in bed…y' little Rogue," he whispered in her ear. "Remy never lie to you."

"Rogue huh, I like that," she said smiling sweetly at him.

"Good, now let's get some sleep," he said smiling while he placed her head on his chest. His smile faded when he was sure that she was asleep. That whole night of passion was a lie, he hadn't really lain with Anna. In his mind, she was Ororo. Now that it was over, he wanted her more than anything now.

* * *

End Notes: Shoutout to Kendra (of course) my number one fan! LOL. And also to Viktobi, she also writes Oreo fanfics so check it out when you get a chance. Goes without saying that I don't own the song "Big Girls Don't Cry", just throwing that in for possible legal reasons. Translations:Comme vous souhaitez mon amour, comme vous souhaitez- "As you wish my love, as you wish." Le dire, le dire-"Say it, say it". Mon amour "my love." Que-"What?!" Until the next chapter.


	14. Chapter 13 continuation

_A/N: So this is not really a new chapter, just the next morning of Remy and Anna's night that will make Chapter 14 flow effortlessly. This chapter is short but it gets the job done. _

**Chapter 13 (A continuation)**

"I mean what more can you say about it, she's a whore."

"I know, I know, I mean—did you hear her last night? Ororo would've never done that!"

"I know right! And that's not because she doesn't believe in premarital sex—it's because she's not some dirty, back of the woods, hick, trash, good for nothing slutty bimbo!"

Jean, Kitty, and Jubilee sat at the opposite end of the breakfast table gossiping quietly, but loud enough for those interested to hear, about the red head sitting across from them. Anna slinked and giggled all about Remy shamelessly showing public displays of affection in front of the entire mansion. Remy stared at his plate not exactly embarrassed, but not exactly proud of last night's charade. The only person on his mind was Ororo and her whereabouts. He made up his mind that he would go and look for her.

'_Don't you think you've caused her enough pain?'_

Remy jumped as his mind was invaded by Jean's angry voice. Trying not to be obvious, Remy picked up his fork and played with his food a bit.

'_Wat y' talkin' 'bout Jeannie?'_

'_Don't you think you've caused her enough pain Remy? She left to get away from you and your little "girlfriend" and from the looks of it, you don't really look like you miss her. Ororo's been through the mud enough, and if you really care about her you'll just leave her alone…or else!"_

Remy dropped his fork. She was right, she was absolutely positively correct. He briefly thought about the saying "If you love something, let it go…" He let her go and now he had to deal with the consequences. Remy's train of thought was broken when Anna reached over him to grab the pitcher of orange from the center of the table loudly proclaiming, "Oh did you guys my new nickname yet-- It's Rogue! Don't cha like it? Remy thought of it last night!"

"I bet he did…Rogue," Jean said sarcastically. The entire room lit up with hard and cruel laughter.

'_Maybe I __should__ find her after all…'_ Remy thought to himself.

* * *

**A Month Later**

* * *

"Excuse me, but do I know you?"

Ororo slowly turned around and was face to face with a young woman around her age. _'Strange_' Ororo thought, this woman who she was sure she never met looked so very familiar to her.

"Um, I don't think so. What's your name?"

"Kenyata. Kenyata Campbell."

* * *

_End Notes: If you can't remember Kenyata or just don't who the heck I'm referring to, she is Mama D's granddaughter and her first true best friend when she was a child (seen in my earlier chapters.) They lived together and were like sisters--so it should be interesting to see where they go from here._


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: Hi readers, thanks so much for the feedback and putting my story on alert for updates. I'm sorry I took so long to make this new chapter but I had writer's block. I hope you guys like this story and that it's not too wordy. Again, thanks for reading and so sorry I've been gone for ages._

**Chapter 14**

'Kenyata…Kenyata', the name rolled around in Ororo's head until she was hit with a sudden realization of who this young woman was. Old memories flooded her thoughts about her old friend and she began to smile. Suddenly, her smile faded when she remembered that Kenyata's grandmother tried to kill her and Remy. Ororo slowly lifted her head, eyes bright white with a half a smile replied, "Yes, I remember you." A gush of wind picked Kenyata off of her feet and slammed her against the wall.

"You have some nerve," Ororo screamed as she stood above Kenyata balled up in the side of the corner, blood streaming from her nose. "You have the audacity to talk to me like nothing happened, I should kill you were you lay right now."

"Not if I don't kill you first," Kenyata growled as she cupped her hands together and flung a massive energy ball into Ororo's chest, causing her to fly and crash through a wooden table clear across the room. People started to scream and scamper out of the restaurant. Ororo's eyes turned back to their natural blue color, causing her to let out a loud gasp from the shock of the unexpectant blast. Ororo didn't remember Kenyata having mutant powers, but then again, she hadn't seen her in a decade.

"Oh, Ororo, I see you haven't changed a bit. You're still as predicatable as ever, it's going to take a lot more than a gust of wind to hurt me," Kenyata smiled as she picked herself from out of the corner. "Now, I was tr—." Before she was able to finish her sentence, she felt a huge blow to the side of head causing her to wince and writhe in pain after being knocked on the floor. Kenyata managed to lift her hand to her head and felt a huge plug of hair gone and what felt like a burn on her scalp. She tried to scamper to her feet but couldn't gain her composure. Behind her she heard a throaty laugh chuckling at her shock and pain, coming closer and closer.

"Not so predictable am I," Ororo asked in satisfaction as she stood over the young woman.

"What the hell was that," Kenyata screeched in horror.

"Ice."

"Impossible, you can't create ice."

"The hell I can't," Ororo said creating another ball of ice as big as a basketball she lifted her arms high in the sky for the perfect aim. Just as she was about to blast Kenyata with all her might she felt someone grab her arm.

"Wat de hell y' tink you doin' chere?" the familiar voice boomed behind her.

Ororo slowly turned around and was face to face with the man she had traveled days and nights to escape. Her snow white eyes, turned back to it's original ice blue color. Remy had single handedly made her forget her rage but she was still very upset with him.

"Get your hands off me Remy, this doesn't concern you," she said snatching her arm forcibly away from Remy. "Why don't you go back to your little girlfriend?"

"Still acting like a baby I see. My "girlfriend" is the least of your worries Stormy. Your little friend there just got away," Remy said pointing a finger to the retreating form of Kenyata running out of the restaurant.

"Great, just great Remy! Damn it! Do you know who that was?" she asked screaming at Remy.

"No, chere Remy don't know who dat girl was. Remy more concerned that he don't know who you are anymore Stormy."

"Oh please save the speech for someone who actually cares LeBeau. That girl is Kenyata Campbell…Delores Campbell's granddaughter."

Remy thought to himself for a second. That name Delores sounded awfully familiar to him. Suddenly, he remembered the ordeal of he and Ororo running for their lives ten years earlier because of a Delores Campbell.

"Mama D, right," Remy asked under his breath as he watched Ororo grab her coat to leave.

"You got it," Ororo said sarcastically. "Now, thanks to you, 'Captain Save-a-Ho', I'm left with more questions than answers. If you just would have left me alone…how did you even find me? You know what, never mind. I already know it was Jean."

"Jean didn't tell me anything chere. I talked to Tante Marie, she told me where you were. She said you came to see her once you left. Come now petit, time to take you home," he said grabbing her hand and walking her out of the door.

"No, Remy…just no! You can't keep doing this. You always try and play the hero, but guess what Remy—I'm not a damsel in distress. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. I don't need you to look out for me anymore. I want to go—so let me go," she said with tears streaming down her face.

"Stormy please--," he started.

"Stop calling me that!! God, don't you get it? You are nothing to me. Don't you understand that? You are just a loser I met years ago who used me to get ahead in life. You are a pick pocketing perverted pedophile, who used a little girl to make himself rich. You sicken me," she said pushing a very hurt Remy to the side.

Ororo walked to the door and began to exit before she slightly turned around to face Remy, "Please, tell the others to stop trying to contact me, especially Jean. I'm done with that place, and I'm done with you."

Remy could barely believe his ears. This was the second time she had walked out on him, but this time was different. Her words stung him to the core and couldn't believe that she had harbored these feeling for him the whole time he had known her. He thought that they were friends, partners, kindred spirits—apparently not. Remy slowly walked out of the restaurant and threw a wad of cash on the floor before he left for the damages. Now, he had to figure out how he would really make it on his own by himself…without his Stormy.

Remy walked back to his car and started to drive back to the mansion. He didn't notice Ororo hiding behind a building watching him drive away. If he had noticed her, he would have seen her remorse and regret and the mean words she had thrown at Remy. She didn't any of it, but it was time for her to move on. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she had to get out of the states.

* * *

**_Meanwhile, back at The LeBeau Mansion in New York City._**

"So, did you do it?"

"I couldn't, she took me by surprise."

"How in the hell could she have taken you by surprise, I told you everything you needed to know."

"Well you didn't tell me she could create ice now did you," Kenyata asked as she pointed to the brusises and cuts all over her body. "If that dumb oaf didn't come just in time I probably would've been dead."

"Watch your mouth shug, Remy is no "dumb oaf." Don't blame him because you're incompetent. I told you not to show her you had powers but could you even do that? No. You were supposed to strike up a conversation, take her by surprise, and then kill her.

"I tried to. Before I could finish my sentence the bitch threw me across the room," Kenyata professed.

"Next time, try to get the job done alright?" Anna asked.

"Don't worry, it won't happen again. Once I tell my grandmother I found the little white haired wench, Ororo won't know what hit her. So, do I still get paid?" Kenyata asked.

"Just like your grandmother I see. Nothing you won't do for a dollar." Anna threw her the duffle bag filled with money. "I shouldn't pay you anything for not killing her but at least you found her. Now get out of here before Remy sees you here," Anna said as she walked Kenyata to the door.

"Thank you Anna," Kenyata said gleefully as she took her duffle bag with her to exit the mansion.

"I told you, it's Rogue now. Don't forget, next time you see Ororo…kill her."

"No problem. Rogue," she said.

Rogue closed the door and waited for Remy to come back home. She knew Remy would go looking for his "Stormy" but she was sure that he'd find her dead after Kenyata got to her. Once Ororo was completely out of the picture she could control Remy one hundred percent. She was already in charge of accounting and handling all of his money so she knew just how much she could skim from the top without him ever noticing it. That wasn't enough for Rogue, however. She wanted Remy to be putty in her hand and she couldn't do that if his mind and heart were with another woman.

Remy would be all hers if she could get rid of Ororo. Little did Remy know that Anna a.k.a. was a street criminal just like him. She was a prostitute when she was just sixteen after her mother died. She jumped from man to man, squeezing every dime she could before she left them. She moved from Mississippi after she turned eighteen and that's where she met Kenyata in New Orleans. Not exactly close friends, the two decided to live and work together after Anna helped Kenyata fight off a would-be-rapist. The two used their mutant powers and killed him.

Afterwards, both young women decided to live and work together as a team. Anna would seduce the men while Kenyata would do the killing. Kenyata had a huge source of energy that could cause her to electrocute and disable her victims. Both women would dump the dead bodies of the suitors into the bayou where the crocodiles and swamp creatures took care of the evidence. Also, because Kenyata's grandmother had an inside connection with the cops as long as they paid a percentage, the two basically had always committed the perfect crime.

Anna saw Remy when he and Ororo came to help for the Hurricane victims. She made up some cute story about how she was displaced after the storms hit her home and Remy unknowingly took the bait. Her plan was almost complete until his sidekick, Ororo became suspicious and started questioning him. Although Kenyata and Ororo had been great friends as children, Kenyata had become hardened by hard living over the years. Sure she had lots of money, but it was dirty money that she had to work hard for—even kill for. That being said, the warm and friendly feelings she used to have for Ororo were long gone. The only thing she cared about was quick and hard money.

Rogue heard Remy's car pull into the driveway. She stood in front of the door so she would be the first thing that Remy would see when he entered.

"Welcome home honey. How was your trip?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

Remy looked into her sparkling green eyes and placed his arms around her, embracing her in a tight warm hug. Rogue laughed on the inside. She was indeed getting closer.


End file.
